


Qrow's Good Misfortune

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Other, This was in my crackhead days, fair game, if you squint hard enough - Freeform, so expect rushed crackhead shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's just him and the Ace-Ops fucking around a silly card game.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Kudos: 52





	Qrow's Good Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DID THAT TAKE ME TWO WEEKS D:?!
> 
> Welcome to the times I was experimenting with my writing!

“Last beer I guess.” Qrow walked around the Atlas campus drinking a bottle of beer. After the incident involving Qrow’s drinking habits, he thinks he should stop drinking for a while.  
After his last drink he threw the bottle at the trash can in front of him to which it had landed. _Strange, I usually have the feeling something bad would happen, _the bird boy thought. And the trash can fell along with a can of full soda inside of it. _Yeah that’s better. _  
He went to the trash can and put the items back inside including the soda can. _If anyone sees me cleaning and also seeing the stain might as well tell them I had a wet dream. I don’t think that’s how wet dreams work right?_ A voice bickers on the room beside Qrow. “Why the hell did you skip me Vine?” To a surprise, he knew that voice clear to know that it was Marrow. _So this is where the Ace-Ops at. _He continued to walk until another what he assumed was Vine who replied back.  
“Why are you even mad at me? Your tail is wagging really fast right now.” Oh how Qrow can visualize the scene with the two playing what he assumes is a card game.  
Rapid stomping on the floor is heard, he could assume that the fast stomping came from Harriet. “You guys are fucked! You guys are fucked! Un-” She stopped at the word Uno along with a snap heard loud, “That is a dick move Marrow.”  
Marrow barked back (maybe literally if you remember that he's a faunus). “You are not winning this time Harriet. Pick up your cards.” Qrow can feel a smile creeping up his face. This was strangely wholesome. But that al   
“Marrow you know the rules of the game, no powers allowed. Pick up your cards.”  
“It was so worth it,” a few seconds later you can hear the boy gasp, “Wait a minute why was I aiming for Harriet! Crap, I was supposed to aim for Clover!”  
“Why are you aiming for me?” Clover asks in a lively voice. Now hold up, even the leader is playing the game?  
“You win almost every round of Uno! So no stuff that I’m going to make you lose… you’re using your semblance aren’t you?”  
“I usually win because I think things through with my brain," Clover explained to Marrow. "It's more likely that you have mistaken Harriet for me. How unfortunate." That is where Qrow now bursts into laughter. It’s probably just cards being shuffled badly for Harrow to lose but damn, that’s some _misfortune _. The Ace-Ops were questioning the laughter that is detected in front of their door. Vine extended his arm and slowly opened it.  
“Qrow?” Clover asked, “What are you doing here?” Still, with laughter, it was a struggle for the guy to reply. So it gave Marrow an opportunity to speak,  
“Are you drunk?” Questioned the dog faunus. Qrow’s eyes widened for Harrow’s notice of his drunkenness.”  
Qrow chickened out and fell down on the door. He got back up clearing his throat, “No, I think… The part of me is falling but that is what I call limping.” he said trying to let it off with a not so worry-full face.  
Marrow inspected the surroundings from Qrow and looks at the floor. “Then explain the liquid on the floor.”  
Qrow knew that this kind of situation would be happening. What did he say about it? “Uh… a wet dream?” Yeah, that is what he said. The Ace-Ops all looked at each other and to Qrow. All of them are thinking the same thing, _That is definitely not what a wet dream is. _Elm didn’t want herself to be stuck with this weird situation they are all having anymore. She had sat back down and shuffle a deck of cards and asks, “Why and how long have you been there?”  
The sober boy looks at the trash behind him, “I was only here to throw the beer in the trash, but you guys were being a little too loud. Harriet” he pointed at her flowingly, “you! You curse… Aw fuck I think I’m getting drunk,” A few seconds later he started hiccuping and coughing. None of the Ace-Ops did nothing but watch because none of them ever got drunk before so they really can’t help that much, “I’m quitting drinking so give me a rest.”  
All of a sudden it had made more sense to the Ace-Ops now._ Clover chuckled, “I guess we have to owe you something since we’re being too loud. Want to play Uno with us?”  
“Sure, if there is another misfortune it’s my fault,” grunted Qrow. Clover looked at him in concern,  
“That wasn’t your fault though.”  
Qrow quietly laughs, “Let’s claim it does because I thought it was funny.” Qrow really is honest about that, just because he’s sad and sober doesn’t mean he can joke about it.  
Harriet sighs with relief and smiled, “Phew I thought Qrow is going to let out something really angsty.” The Ace-Ops looked at her with relatability._ Qrow slammed his cards on the floor and grumbled, “You sneaky little. You did this on purpose,” Clover nodded his head, “I should have never switch cards with you.”  
Vine turns his head to him, “Qrow there is an unspoken rule is to never plan anything if you want to make Clover lose.”  
“So that’s what the unspoken rule was,” Clover says. Turns out the Ace-Ops found that unspoken rule when all but Clover tried to make their leader lose for the first time they’d played the card game.  
“Shut up I’m trying to focus.”  
Vines speak again, “Elm another unspoken rule is to never focus and just wing it. You only win if you pray for luck.”  
“I pray every day yet Clover still wins his ass over.”  
“It works like a charm,” Clover said while drawing another skip card in the deck.  
“Lucky you huh?” Qrow replied. It felt like a little achievement to him that he had stolen Clover’s little catchphrase._ They continue to play Uno and it was the same patterns that Qrow had inspected. Minutes ago they had talked about the unspoken rule. Yet Marrow and Vine are trying to change the colored cards that don’t correspond with Clover’s. Same thing with Elm and Harriet when they have stored a good amount of reverse cards and skipping cards.  
Qrow picks up a few cards until he had found the same color, “You guys strangely get along at this moment.” he let out.  
“Can we not get along?” Clover asks,  
“You guys are Ace-Ops and last time I have seen you guys together, you’re only there to be done with the mission.” explained Qrow. He sighs. “You’re not wrong Qrow. Although everyone in this room had no plans and we were in the room in awkwardness. Marrow, being the most bored he is had tried to improvise the silence by bringing up the card game.” Clover clarified back  
“Imagine Ironwood seeing this, he’s going to be fucking pissed.”  
“He won’t if we’re not caught.”  
“You guys will be caught any sooner if Harriet curses another f word.” The whole group had a laugh. Not a surprise Ironwood had entered the Ace-Ops’ room because of Harriet cursing the f word. All of them panicked and they had shifted the cards quickly under the bunk beds.  
Ironwood opened the door by himself and there was Harriet sitting down on the bed, Marrow doing the same but not looking at anyone. Vine and Elm were out of the scene, probably in the bathroom. “What happened here?” Asked the general.  
“Harriet had a... a heated argument with Marrow?” Clover said. Ironwood put his eyes to Qrow lying down on the bed and Clover putting his hand over the sober man's head  
“Why is there Qrow laying down on your bed Clover?” Ironwood said with concern,  
“He... got into a weeeee-" why is that word in his head right now- "eeeiiiiicknes. He got into a sickness earlier! He woke up from the two’s argument with a hothead.”  
The tired man sighs and puts his palm in his face, “It’s his drinking habits again, is it? I can get some medicine and cough drops if you want.”  
_He’s actually falling for it_ Clover thought. “I think we had some cough drops in the bathroom.” “I’m hoping to see him in good condition. And you guys,” He looked at the Ace-Ops coldly, “discipline yourselves.” Ironwood closed the door quietly. Marrow turns around to Elm and both did a loud high five._ Marrow hops out of his bed, exclaiming. “I can’t believe that actually worked!” Harriet and Vine joined with the other two and complemented each other. To Qrow, he finds it nice that they’re doing it genuinely and not acting. Qrow taps the leader’s shoulder,  
“Clover. You really almost said that I have a wet dream." "Shhhh. That didn't happen." "But it did and now that's anyone-in-this-room's blackmail." The Ace-Ops and Qrow continued to play Uno. Qrow drew out a 7 card, asking Clover to switch with him. He tries his best to deny it, “Come on Clover, you know you have to switch your cards with mine.”  
“Fine,” Clover gets another card, then another. Another and another, “what the heck?” He keeps on getting each card, “why are the same color red?”  
Qrow smiles, “Lucky me huh?” He looked at the cards Clover used to have, they were good ones in fact.  
“Harriet, didn’t you shuffle this?” The leader asks while still grabbing cards from the deck,  
“Do you think that I’ll be checking the cards once I’m done?” Clover kept gathering a card. Once they were red it was switched to the color yellow, the card on the floor was the color green like his previous cards.  
"Well, that's a misfortune. Even a bad luck charm." Clover didn't know if Qrow is being self-deprecating or joking but he can't bother to ask as he kept on gathering more cards to his hands.  
He finally had got one and it was a numbered one. The game continues to play._ Qrow pulled a 7 card, where he had the choice if he wants to switch it or not. Once he had put that he’ll be having one card yet, although that means the Ace-Ops trying to defeat him. So he had traded his one card to Marrow beside him.  
“Really?” he nodded his head, “aw hell yeah! Uno!” He said, putting his last card onto the floor. The team did the regular Ace-Op routine which is to compliment him. Clover took his eyes to look at Qrow. "Qrow, what did you do?" Qrow smiles at him, hanging his arm around Clover's shoulder. "Eh, I would be lying if I said that it was intentional."_____

**Author's Note:**

> How in the world did I misspell Marrow with Harrow?
> 
> 2-20-20:  
> After the two chapters being out, it's been confirmed that there will be no chance that Qrow will hang out with Clover and the Ace-Ops :(.
> 
> Fanon Harriet is better than canon Harriet (jkjk they're both cool)


End file.
